Savannah is in trouble
by Apple.Banana.Cherry
Summary: Savannah is in trouble after going to a party one night. Will Lucy forgive her daughter? COMPLETE! Please review if you want the diary.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1: Learn about the family 

**Annie and Eric Camden.** Annie is a 58 yr old stay at home mother and loves to look after all her grandchildren. Eric is a 60 yr old retired Reverend. Him and Annie are going to take a trip around the world. They have 7 children. Matt, Mary, Lucy, Simon, Ruthie, Sam and David.

**Matt and Sarah Camden.** Matt is a 38 yr old doctor and Sarah is a 36 yr old pediatrician. They have their own practice. They have five children. Elizabeth Jane and Jason Kyle 10, Mackenzie Abigail 7, Trinity Morgan 4, and Arianna Lauren 1. They live about 10 minutes out of Glenoak.

**Mary and Carlos Rivera.** Mary is a 36 yr old receptionist for Matt and Sarah's practice and Carlos used to be a 38 yr old bank manager at the local bank. They have four children. Charles Miguel who is 14, Daniel Parker and Laura Mary 11, and Cameron Xavier 8. Carlos died in a car accident when Cameron was 2. Mary hasn't been seeing anyone else because she thinks she would be betraying Carlos. Mary moved in with her parents after Carlos died.

**Lucy and Kevin Kinkirk. **Lucy is a 35 yr old Reverend at Glenoak Community Church. Kevin is a 37 yr old Detective for the Glenoak police department. They have 7 children. Savannah Lily who is 13, Nicholas (Nick) Kevin and Noah Ethan who are 10, Andrew (Andy) Thomas who is 8, Brandon Eric and Patrick John 4, and Michelle Lucy 2. They live in Glenoak just down the road from Annie and Eric.

**Simon and Sandy Camden.** Simon is a 32 yr old lawyer in his own firm and Sandy is a 33 yr old PE teacher at the local high school. They have 3 children. Aaron Daniel who is 12, Kyle Adam who is 4 and Samantha Nicole 1. They have moved next door to Annie and Eric.

**Ruthie and Peter Petrowski.** Ruthie is a 28 yr old English teacher and Peter is a 29 yr old math's teacher. They have three children. Ashley Peyton is 7 yrs, Lucas Anthony (Luke) 5 yrs, and Gabrielle Jessica 3. They moved to New York not long after they got married. They come back to visit every family holiday and any other time they can.

**Sam and David Camden.** The twins have just had their 19th birthday. Their girlfiends are Madison (Maddy) Amy Smith who is 16 for Sam and Amanda (Mandy) Paris Smith who is 18 for David. Sam is going to study to be a veternarian, David is going to be a firefighter. Amanda is going to study to be a lawyer and Madison is trying to become an accountant.

**Martin and Cecilia Brewer.** Martin is a 30 yr old Pro Baseballer and Cecilia is a 32 yr old kindergarten teacher. They have 9 children Benjamin (Ben) Jackson who is 9, Claire Sierra and William (Will) Mitchell who are 7 yrs, Brooke Claire, Natalie Zoe and Rebecca Holly who are all 5 year old identical triplets, Dylan Blake who is 3 and Alexander Martin and Charlotte Kyra who are 1. They live close to the rest of the Camden's.

A/N: Do you think I should continue? I know that the ages may not be correct but it doesn't matter. And I know it might be impossible for somethings that might happen but please just bear with me. Please review. I will update as soon as possible and if you have any ideas please tell me. Thanks.


	2. Chapter 2: Asking Mom

**Chapter 1: Asking Mom.**

Savannah was walking around the house looking for her mother or father. She runs into Andy.

"Andy, have you seen mom or dad?"

"Yes. They are up in their room. Why's that?"

"Oh just wondering." She ruffles Andy's hair and carries on up the stairs. She bursts into her parents bedroom.

"Mom, can I go stay at Sarah's house on Saturday night?"

"As long as it's alright with her parents then it's alright with us." Lucy said.

"Thanks mom. You're the best. I love you."

"I love you too. Now how about we go shopping and buy you some new clothes. Our weekly girly bonding session. We can talk about boys and anything else you want. You can have as much as you want to spend."

"Oh so cool mom. The little kids aren't coming are they?"

"No I'm sure your dad won't mind looking after them."

"Actually I have to work honey. Sorry." Kevin said.

"It's alright. I'm sure Simon and Sandy will look after them or else mom and dad."

"Ok then. I will go ask Uncle Simon and Aunt Sandy first."

Savannah goes down the road to ask Sandy and Simon. She runs into her 15 year old boyfriend Daniel.

" So Savvy, are you going to the party on Saturday night?"

"Yip. Mom and dad think I'm going to Sarah's but Sarah is coming aswell. It's going to be so fun."

"I know babe. I can't wait."

"Me either. I have to get going though. I have to ask my Aunt and Uncle if they can look after my younger brothers and sisters while my mom and I go shopping. I'm going to get a hot new dress to wear on Saturday."

"Ok then well have fun shopping and make sure its really a hot dress that makes you look even hotter then you are although nothing can make you more beautiful then you already are. See ya later babe. Love ya."

"I love you too." Daniel gives Savannah a kiss on the cheek and then carries on down the road. Savannah carries on the opposite way. She gets to Simon and Sandy's place and knocks on the door. Kyle answers the door.

"Hello." He sees who it is. "Savvy." He runs up and gives her a hug.

"Hey Kyle. Where's your mom or dad?"

"Mom work. Dad lounge."

"Ok. I'm going to come in and talk to your dad. Can I?"

"Yip."

Savannah enters and goes and finds Simon.

"Uncle Simon, can you please look after Nick, Noah, Andy, Brandon, Patrick and Michelle while mom and I go shopping?"

"Sure Savvy."

"Thanks so much."

The telephone rings.

"I'll get it." Yells Aaron.

"Hello. S and S Camden residence. Aaron speaking. How may I help you?"

"Hello. This is Glenoak hospital. Dr. Roberts speaking. Is Mr Camden there please?"

"Yes one moment." Aaron puts the phone down and goes into the living room.

"Dad! Phone for you. It's Dr. Roberts."

"Ok thanks Aaron. Excuse me Savannah."

Simon goes and gets the phone.

"Hello, Simon Camden speaking. How may I help you?"

"Mr Camden. It's Dr. Roberts here from Glenoak hospital. We have some bad news regarding your wife."

"What? What's happened? Is she alright? Please tell me."

A/N: Sorry I had to leave it there. I wanted a cliffhanger although this isn't much of a cliffhanger but I tried. Anyway please review. I'm looking forward to hearing what you think of it so far.


	3. Chapter 3: What's wrong with Sandy?

A/N: I'm sorry to take so long and I'm sorry if the chapters are short but I get writer's block. I was wanting to make someone pregnant so if you have any idea who can you please tell me and I might consider it. Thanks for all the reviews. And also have you got any ideas you think I should consider doing?

**Chapter 2: What's up with Sandy?**

" I need you to come down to the hospital to sign some paperwork Mr Camden."

"I need to know what has happened with my wife."

By this point Kyle, Savannah and Aaron had gathered round and were eager to know what was wrong with Sandy. Savannah had tears rolling down her cheeks. Aaron was comforting Kyle trying to get him away from Simon to stop him being upset and Simon had mixed emotions of anger fear and sadness.

"I'm sorry but I am not authorized to tell you over the phone you will have to come down."

"Alright. I'm on my way."

"Thank you Mr Camden. Goodbye."

Simon hangs up the phone and turns round to see Aaron playing with Kyle. Aaron was looking at Simon with a worried look on his face. He turned round again and sees Savannah sitting on the couch, tears rolling down her face, and texting.

"Savannah, I'm sorry but I can't look after Nick, Noah, Andy, Brandon, Patrick and Michelle. Your Aunt Sandy is in hospital and I have to get down there so would you be able to ask your mom if she can look after Sammy, Kyle and Aaron for me. I really need to get down there like now."

"Sure Uncle Si."

"Daddy, what wrong with mommy?" Kyle said.

"She's just gone for a holiday to a special place. She'll be back soon. And now daddy going to go be with mommy." Simon said.

"When will you be back?"

"I don't know son. I honestly don't know. Daddy has to go now though. Bye. Oh and Savvy you will have to wait for Sammy to wake up. She should be awake soon. Tell your mom what has happened."

Simon gives his two sons a hug and gives Savannah one aswell. He then leaves and goes down to the hospital.

Savannah, Aaron, Kyle and Samantha go over to Lucy and Kevin's house.

"Savvy, where's Uncle Simon?" Nick and Noah said in unison.

"Where's mom? I need to talk to her first."

"She's upstairs getting ready." Nick said.

"Ok. Kyle why don't you go find Brandon and Patrick and go play with them. Aaron can you please take Sammy and put her in the playpen with Michelle. Then you can just do what you want."

Savannah went up the stairs into Lucy's room. Savannah told Lucy what was going on with Sandy. She heard her phone buzzing in her room. She went into her room and got it. She had a message from Daniel. It read: _Hey Savvy how's it going? I'm really looking forward to the party on Saturday night. I can't wait to see you and spend the night with you. You are going to the sleepover aren't you?_ She got a sudden smile on her face.

"Savvy, why are you smiling?" Lucy said.

"Oh just something mom. Don't worry."

"But we always used to talk about things. It's like you are getting further and further away from me now."

"I'm sorry mom. But I'm not your baby girl anymore. That changed two years ago when you had Michelle. I'm sorry that you feel that way but we only ever talk once a week. You are normally to busy with the church or Michelle or one of the boys. It's like you never have time for me anymore. I'm going through puberty at the moment and it's really hard. It's like I can't even get a moment alone with you. I'm just so angry. Sometimes I need you to be a friend. Not a mother. Now I'm going to go and get ready then when dad gets home you can get Aunt Mary to come look after us and you and dad can go down and see Uncle Simon and Aunt Sandy. I'm going to go do some baking for them in the kitchen so please make it out of bounds for the children. Then I am going to go for a walk."

Savannah walks out of the room leaving Lucy sitting on the bed almost in tears. Her baby girl was growing up. She was happy and upset.

Simon arrives at the hospital and runs in. He goes straight to reception and asks for Dr. Roberts.

"She should be here in a minute." The nurse said.

"Thank you."

Simon went and took a seat with his back to the reception area.

"Excuse me Mr. Camden. Dr. Roberts is here now."

Simon turns around and sees…………….

"Oh no. It's you."

A/N: And that's it. I'm sorry you didn't find out about Sandy in this chapter but I promise the next chapter you will. Well the next chapter will be just stuff about the families that I should of told you in the beginning but I forgot. So it will just be general stuff. Anyway thanks again for the reviews and Please review again. 


	4. Chapter 4:Sandy's condition

A/N: Hey everyone. How are you all? Who wants to find out what happened to Sandy? I'm having a bit of writer's block so there will probably be a delay in updating. If you have any ideas for what I could do please tell me. I'm stuck for ideas. Thanks for all the reviews. I have decided that I am going to wait until I have at least three reviews before I update the chapters. Thanks again everyone and enjoy this chapter.

**Chapter 4: Sandy's condition.**

"Thanks for the kind welcome." said the mysterious girl.

"Sorry, but I didn't really expect you to be my wife's doctor."

"Oh I'm not Dr. Robert's is in an operation so I had to come and tell you."

"Tell me what?"

"Tell you that you may go and see your wife in 1 hour. They are just running some more tests."

"Where is she?"

"Room 304."

"Thank you Georgia uh I mean wait what is your name?"

"Dr. Hunter."

"Who did you marry?"

"How about we go talk over coffee while you wait to see your wife?"

"Ok then."

Simon and Georgia go to the cafeteria and get some coffee and a sandwich.

"So who did you marry?"

"Josh Hunter. We got married about 5 years ago."

"Oh. Do you have any children?"

"Yes. I have a 4 year old Danielle and a 2 year old Simon. Do you have any?"

"Yes. I have a 12 year old Aaron, a 4 year old Kyle and a 1 year old Samantha."

"Oh that's sweet. So how have you been?"

"I've been good. Sandy found out she was pregnant when she was 20 and it was either me or another guy that was the father. We got a paternity test and it turns out that it was the other guy's but Sandy and I stayed together and we got married when he was 8. We were always open with Aaron that I could have been his father but that Martin was. When Aaron was about 10 my mom and dad said he looked a lot like I did when I was 10 and so he wanted to get another one done and it turns out that I was Aaron's father and one of my exes Rose well her uncle worked at the hospital and she asked him to change them so she wouldn't lose me. Aaron is still really close to Martin and his wife Cecilia who is another of my exes and their 9 children. What about you? How have you been?"

"Wow. Um well Josh and I met when I was at medical college and so was his sister who I became good friends with and then it was basically love at first sight for me and Josh. He's a lawyer but at the moment he is at home with Danielle and Simon. That's his sister over there. She's the one with purple hair."

She points over to a person sitting at a table with a bunch of girls. It was another of Simon's exes.

"Oh I went to college with her."

"Oh really. I should go get her and tell her to come over here."

Simon looks at his watch.

"No it's been an hour. I better go see Sandy."

"Ok then well, it was great seeing you. Bye."

"Bye."

Simon leaves and goes to find room 304. He decides he better ring Lucy first. He goes to the pay phone and dials the number.

"Hello Kinkirk residence. Andrew speaking . How may I help you?"

"Hey Andy. It's Uncle Simon."

"Oh hey Uncle Si. How are you? How is Aunt Sandy?"

"I'm good. I'm not sure how Sandy is I haven't been in to see her yet. Is your mom home?"

"Yip. Mom! Phone!She's coming."

"Thanks Andy. Say hi to Kyle, Sammy and Aaron for me."

"Sure Uncle Si. Bye."

"Hello Lucy Kinkirk speaking. How may I help you?"

"Hello Mrs Kinkirk. I'm sorry but it has just been reported that your son has been shot."

"WHAT!"

Lucy goes and frantically looks to make sure all 5 of her sons are there. Simon snickers. Lucy comes back on the phone.

"There has been a mistake. All 5 of my sons are here."

"Well, of course they are sis."

"Simon! Don't do that ever again. You idiot."

"Hey I'm sorry sis. Can't I have a little fun when my wife is in hospital."

"Oh yes I forgot. How is she?"

"I don't know I haven't been to see her. I'm on my way now."

"Oh well don't let me keep you waiting."

"I'm not. I just wanted to make sure that the kids were doing all right."

"They're fine. You just worry about Sandy."

"Ok. I better get going and go see her. Bye sis. Tell the kids I love them and I will be home soon."

"I can do that for you. Bye Si."

She hangs up. Simon continues walking down the hall. He sees room 304. He walks into the room. What he sees shocks him. Sandy is hooked up to heaps of machines. She has a battered face and a broken arm, leg and nose. She has bruises all over her body.

"Simon. You weren't meant to see her like this. I'm so sorry."

Simon spins around. He has tears running down his face.

"Could I have a moment alone with my wife please Georgia?"

"Sure."

Georgia leaves. Simon falls to his knees.

"How could you let this happen God? Why? Why? Why God? Why? I haven't done anything wrong and neither has Sandy. Why? Why God? Please let her be all right though. I can't stand my life without her. Please God. Please let her be ok. Please."

He gets up and goes and sits next to Sandy. He grabs her hand. The one that isn't broken and holds it. He drifts off to sleep. He is woken by a sudden sharp loud beeping. It's Sandy's machine.

A/N: How do you like it? Is it good? It's probably a bit weird but as I said I am having writer's block. Hopefully next chapter will be better. Please review. I will update when I have at least three reviews. Thanks again.


	5. Chapter 5: Plans Ahead

A/N: Sorry it has taken me so long to update. Here is the next chapter. Enjoy.

Chapter 4: Plans ahead 

Previously

_Simon continues walking down the hall. He sees room 304. He walks into the room. What he sees shocks him. Sandy is hooked up to heaps of machines. She has a battered face and a broken arm, leg and nose. She has bruises all over her body._

"_Mr Camden. You weren't meant to see her like this. I'm so sorry."_

_Simon spins around. He has tears running down his face._

"_Could I have a moment alone?"_

"_Sure."_

_The doctor leaves. Simon falls to his knees._

"_How could you let this happen God? Why? Why? Why God? Why? I haven't done anything wrong and neither has Sandy. Why? Why God? Please let her be all right though. I can't stand my life without her. Please God. Please let her be ok. Please."_

_He gets up and goes and sits next to Sandy. He grabs her hand. The one that isn't broken and holds it. He drifts off to sleep. He is woken by a sudden sharp loud beeping. It's Sandy's machine._

Simon runs out into the hall and tries to find a nurse. He keeps running around but he can't find a nurse. He goes back into Sandy's room. She is now awake and sitting up in a chair smiling at him.

"What? What's going on?" Simon said.

"Ah Simon you are so easily tricked." Sandy said.

"Yes she's right Simon you are." Simon spun around. Lucy, Sarah, Mary, Annie, Eric, Aaron and Cecilia walked in to the room. "What's going on?" Simon said again wiping the tears from his eyes.

"What's going on Simon is that we played a little trick on you. You see I have a friend at the hospital I think you might know her. Come in Dr. Hunter a.k.a Georgia." Sandy said as Georgia came in.

"I'm not a real doctor Simon but Dr. Roberts is real and he is my uncle." Georgia said. "But why did you do all this and how did you make yourself look so bad Sandy?"

"It's a little thing called make-up. Something you guys don't understand." Lucy said as all the girls laughed. "Well, why did you do it?" "Why did we do it Simon Camden? We done it because we wanted to see how you would react. It was all Georgia's idea." Georgia went over to Simon and whispered in his ear "Yes it was my idea. My idea to get you back you sexy beast." Georgia pulled away from Simon and left. "Simon, the real reason we done this was so we could tell you that I'm pregnant."

Meanwhile Savannah was getting ready to go to Sarah's place. She heard the familiar song "Breaking Free" playing.

**We're soarin'** **Flyin'** **There's not a star in heaven that we can't reach**

_**If we're tryin'**_

_**Yeah we're breaking free**_

_**Ohhhh we're breaking free**_

She searched for her cellphone. She found it under the pile of clothes on her bed. It was Cameron. Her ex-boyfriend. She didn't answer it. She continued sorting through her clothes when another familiar song came on. "The start of something new"

**This could be the start**

_**Of something new**_

_**It feels so right**_

To be here with you 

_**And now looking in your eyes**_

_**I feel in my heart**_

The start of something new 

She answered it.

_Savannah: Hello_

_Daniel: Hey Sav_

_Savannah: Hey Daniel. How are you?_

_Daniel: I'm good. What about you?_

_Savannah: I'm good too._

_Daniel: That's good. What ya doing?_

_Savannah: Just sorting through my wardrobe. Mom said I had to go through my clothes and give some clothes to Laura._

_Daniel: Oh. Don't give her that bright pink shirt I like._

_Savannah: Don't worry I won't. Just like I'm not giving her my baby blue top since you love it so much._

_Daniel: Good. Anyway are you going to be sleeping over at Scott's place?_

_Savannah: Yea. I told mom and dad that I was going to Sarah's and her step-mom is cool and she said that she was going to play along with it for us._

_Daniel: Awesome babe. I love you sooo much and now I get to spend the night with you._

_Savannah: I know. I can't wait._

_Daniel: Me neither. Anyway I have to get going. So I will see you on Saturday right?_

_Savannah: Right. Love ya. Mwah._

_Daniel: Love you too. Bye._

_Savannah: Bye oh and Daniel don't forget to bring some condoms incase people get carried away and need them._

_Daniel: Don't worry I won't. Bye babe._

_Savannah: Bye._

Savannah and Daniel both hung up. Savannah stopped for awhile to go downstairs and get a snack. She was humming "the start of something new" Nick was eating a snack aswell.

" Oooooooo Savannah's in love."

"No I'm not. You have just been watching that stupid High School Musical too much."

"Um it's you that always watches it."

"Just shut up Nicholas."

He hated being called Nicholas and everyone knew it. Nick stormed out of the kitchen, went upstairs and slammed his door. Savannah just laughed. She loved teasing her brothers.

She got her snack and began to go up the stairs. She heard Michelle crying. She went into Michelle's room. "Hey Michy fishy. What's the matter?" Savannah picked Michelle up, took her downstairs, put her in the kids playroom and put on her favourite video. Barney the dinosaur. Michelle was always happy watching that and would be quiet for ages. Savannah went back upstairs and carried on sorting out clothes.

"You are?" Simon said.

"Yes I am."

"That's great. I'm so happy for us."

"But there is one problem. It's not yours."

"Who's is it?" Simon said getting angry.

"It's Martin's."

"My husband Martin." Said Cecilia.

"Yes. I'm so sorry."

Cecilia and Simon stormed out. They stopped in the hallway and faced each other.

"Oh well I guess we can pay them back our own way Ce."

"How's that?"

"Like this." Cecilia moved closer to Simon and started kissing him. Simon returned the kiss and they moved into one of the other hospital rooms. Cecilia began to slide her hand up Simon's top.

Simon woke up. He looked at the hospital bed. Sandy was lying in it still as a bone. He realized that it had all been a dream. There was a knock on the door. He looked up. Lucy, Sarah, Mary and Cecilia had all come down to see how they were. They all sat down and were talking. The nurse came in.

"Mr Camden, the doctors would like you to go to there office. They have a serious matter to discuss with you about your wife."

A/N: Maybe a cliffhanger, it may not be one. In the next few chapters you will find more about Savannah. Please review.


	6. Chapter 6: Parties

A/N: Hey all. In your reviews can you please give me two girl names and two boys names with the meaning and origin. As I am going to make one of them pregnant. Not saying who yet. I will be waiting for the names. Previously 

"_Mr Camden, the doctors would like you to go to there office. They have a serious matter to discuss with you about your wife."_

Chapter 5: Parties 

Lucy, Sarah, Mary and Cecilia all looked at each other then at Simon. Simon got up to leave. He went to the doctor's office. He knocked on the door and entered. He saw three doctors sitting there.

"Hello Mr Camden. Please take a seat. I am Dr. Roberts and this is Dr. Campbell and Dr. Chino. We have some problems involving Mrs Camden."

"What is it?" Simon asked.

"Well, it appears that Mrs Camden is in a coma. If she doesn't wake up within a week then we will have to declare her brain dead. I'm so sorry Mr Camden."

"If you don't mind me asking what exactly happened to her?"

"Well, it appears that she was out shopping and she was taking the stuff that she bought back to her car when she was struck by a delivery truck. The truck driver didn't stop and no one knows who it was but the company was King's Canned Soup. There was a Mr Hugger that quit the company after the accident and the police think that he might have been the person that struck Mrs Camden."

"Keiran Hugger?"

"Yes I think that was him."

"That is Sandy's ex boyfriend. He abused her and threatened her. This accident wasn't an accident. It was manslaughter."

"Do you think we should have a party to celebrate mom and dad's wedding anniversary?" Mary said.

"Well, Arianna and Trinity are having their birthday's soon."

"So is Alex and Charlotte."

"Patrick's birthday is this month aswell."

"How about we have a huge party for all the big event's happening in April? What do you think?

"Sounds good."

"Yea it does."

"Ok let's do it."

"Sarah, can we have it at your place since it is the biggest?"

"What about my place?" Cecilia said.

"It's a bit small Cecilia."

"Not my new place. Martin just went and bought a new place today."

"Ok then. Well, we will have it at your place."

"Isn't it also Peter's birthday?"

"I think it is."

"We will have to invite Ruthie anyway. We will make it a surprise for mom and dad."

"Ok."

Lucy looked over at Sandy and noticed something wrong with her. It looked like she was beginning to wake up. Mary went out to get a nurse. The nurse came in and confirmed that Sandy was indeed waking up. Lucy was getting ready to go and find Simon to tell him when Mary stopped her.

"How about we just leave him and wait for him to come back. He may be angry but it will be a nice surprise for him to come back and see his wife awake."

"Ok then. But he will be blaming you."

"Fine then."

Sandy begins to wake up.

"What? What happened?"

"Hey. Um I'm not to sure what happened."

"Oh where's Simon?"

"Um he went away."

"Ok then."

"Um we were planning a party for all the things that are going to be happening in April like Patrick's 5th birthday, Kyle's 5th birthday, Trinity's 5th birthday, Peter's 30th birthday, Alex and Charlotte's 2nd birthday, Arianna's birthday, mom and dad's wedding anniversary and the anniversary of Carlos's death. What do you say?" Lucy said.

"Sounds good."

Simon walked in and saw Sandy awake.

"Sandy!"

A/N: How will Simon react to this? Please review and I need those names please. I will be making a chapter soon to do with Savannah.


	7. Chapter 7: Simon's reaction

A/N: Hey I promise that the next chapter will be a full chapter about Savannah. Chapter 6: Simon's reaction 

_Previously_

_Simon walked in and saw Sandy awake._

"Sandy!" 

"Simon. Oh I'm so glad you're here."

Simon immediately thought it was his dream coming true. Mary, Lucy, Cecilia and Sarah all looked at each other.

"I think we might just leave you two alone," said Mary. "Come on girls. Let's go shopping. I need to buy the birthday presents for my nieces and nephews."

"Right then. Bye you two. Oh and do you want me to bring Aaron, Kyle and Sammy in?" Lucy said.

"Um not at the moment. Maybe later," said Simon.

"Ok then. See you guys later." Cecilia said.

7H7H7H7H7H7H7H7H7H7H7H7H7H7H7H7H7H7H7H7H7H7H7H7H7H7H7H7H7H7H7H7H7H7H7H

Cecilia, Mary, Sarah and Lucy left and went back to the Camden's house to see if anyone else wanted to go shopping with them and since they had left their children with their husbands they decided they better tell them that they were going shopping.

They arrived at the Camden's and seen that Eric, Annie, Aaron, Kyle, Samantha, Kevin, Savannah, Nick, Noah, Andrew, Brandon, Patrick, Michelle, Charlie, Laura, Daniel, Cameron, Matt, Elizabeth, Jason, Mackenzie, Trinity, Arianna, Martin, Ben, Claire, Will, Brooke, Natalie, Rebecca, Dylan, Alex, Charlotte, Sam and Madison were all there. Aaaahhh a family get-together.

Eric was in his study and Annie was working in the kitchen cooking dinner for everyone.

Sam and Madison were watching Samantha, Brandon, Patrick, Michelle, Arianna, Brooke, Claire, Rebecca, Dylan, Alex and Charlotte outside letting them play in the sun.

Kevin, Martin and Matt were watching television.

Savannah was watching Mackenzie, Trinity, Brandon, Patrick and Kyle in the living room as she was texting with a huge smile on her face.

Elizabeth and Laura were talking about girlie stuff upstairs.

Jason, Daniel, Nick, Noah, Aaron and Ben were at the park kicking around a football.

Cameron, Andrew, Will and Claire were playing outside chasing each other.

When all the girls came in, the guys got up and went to their significant other.

Martin went up to Cecilia and gave her a long, deep, passionate kiss and a hug.

Matt went to Sarah and gave her a kiss on the cheek and a big hug.

Kevin went up to Lucy and gave her a passionate kiss, a peck on the cheek and then a hug. They all returned the kiss and hug and then went their separate ways to ask if anyone wanted to go shopping with them.

Cecilia went outside, Sarah went upstairs, Lucy went into the living room and Mary ran down to the park.

7H7H7H7H7H7H7H7H7H7H7H7H7H7H7H7H7H7H7H7H7H7H7H7H7H7H7H7H7H7H7H7H7H7H7H

Cecilia asked "Does anyone want to come shopping with Sarah, Lucy, Mary and I?"

Madison replied, " Is it all right if I come?"

Cecilia replied "Sure. That's fine."

Cecilia and Madison went inside.

7H7H7H7H7H7H7H7H7H7H7H7H7H7H7H7H7H7H7H7H7H7H7H7H7H7H7H7H7H7H7H7H7H7H7H

Meanwhile Sarah went into Ruthie's old room, which is where Elizabeth and Laura were.

Sarah "Do you girls want to go shopping with your Aunt Mary, Aunt Lucy, Aunt Cecilia and I?"

Elizabeth and Laura replied "No thanks."

Sarah went back downstairs.

7H7H7H7H7H7H7H7H7H7H7H7H7H7H7H7H7H7H7H7H7H7H7H7H7H7H7H7H7H7H7H7H7H7H7H

Lucy asked Matt, Kevin and Martin if they wanted to go shopping. They all replied "No thanks." Lucy then went and asked Savannah if she wanted to. Savannah replied with a "YES please."

7H7H7H7H7H7H7H7H7H7H7H7H7H7H7H7H7H7H7H7H7H7H7H7H7H7H7H7H7H7H7H7H7H7H7H

Meanwhile Mary arrived at the park. She saw that the boys were playing with an older guy. He looked about 38 years old. He had brown coloured hair and was quite tall. But this was only telling from the back.

"Hey boys. I thought that we have taught you not to play with strangers." Mary said.

"But Aunt Mary, it's not a stranger. It's Uncle Ben." Nick replied.

"What? Ben? As in Ben, Kevin's brother. Ben Kinkirk?" Mary said.

"Yes Aunt Mary. Why do you look so shocked and pale?" Noah replied.

"Uh um uh." And with that Mary fainted.

"Mary! Mary! Are you ok? Wake up. Nick run back to the house and get us some water and get your Uncle Carlos."

"Um Uncle Ben, Uncle Carlos died 6 years ago."

"Oh well just get your mom and dad."

Nick ran back to the house. He got Kevin and Lucy and a glass of water. He then ran all the back to the park but he still wasn't tired even though there is about 1km between the park and the Camden house. By the time he got back Mary was awake and was sitting up. Ben helped Mary over to the park bench and then went over to Nick and got the glass of water. Just for the sake of it he decided to throw the glass of water at Mary.

"Oh you little. I'm going to get you back for that Ben."

"Just try it." Ben said sarcastically.

"Ok then I will."

Mary began chasing Ben around the playground. Lucy and Kevin arrived at the park in their car and seen Ben and Mary running around the playground like little kids. They got out of the car and went over to Nick and Noah. Ben turned around and started chasing Mary. Mary was screaming of joy. She went over to Daniel and hid behind him. She burst into a fit of giggles. This was the first time she had laughed or even smiled since Carlos died. Ben made her happy.

Lucy and Kevin looked at each other. They remembered when they first met. They remembered their first date. They remembered the night that Kevin proposed to her. They remembered their wedding day. They remembered the birth of Savannah. They remembered the birth of Nick and Noah. They remembered the birth of the rest of their children. They looked at each other again.

"I love you Luce."

"I love you too Kevin."

Ben came up behind Mary and began tickling her.

"Ben. No. Stop. Please." She said in between laughter. "Ben. I have. To go. Shopping with. Lucy and Sarah. And Cecilia. Please stop."

"Fine then. Bye."

"Bye." Mary gave Ben a peck on the cheek and left with Lucy. Ben could feel himself going red.

"Ben's in love. Ooooohhhh. Ben and Mary up the tree. K-I-S-S-I-N-G. First come love, then comes marriage…" Before Kevin could finish Ben came over and hit him on the arm.

7H7H7H7H7H7H7H7H7H7H7H7H7H7H7H7H7H7H7H7H7H7H7H7H7H7H7H7H7H7H7H7H7H7H7H

Mary, Lucy, Savannah, Madison, Cecilia and Sarah all got into Lucy's car and drove to the mall. They were all talking and laughing apart from Madison who was pretty quiet. She was just sitting there staring out the window.

"Madison, are you all right?" Mary said.

"Yes I'm fine." She said.

"Ok then."

Mary, Lucy, Savannah and Sarah continued laughing and talking but Cecilia was worried about Madison. They arrived at the mall and split up into two groups. Mary, Savannah and Lucy. Sarah, Madison and Cecilia. They decided to all meet up for lunch somewhere. Mary and Lucy went to the sports shop and then they were going to go somewhere else. Madison went to the bathroom. Sarah and Cecilia waited outside for her and were talking about cooking recipes.

"I've never tried that one. It sounds really nice though. Chocolate mud cake. Mmmmmm. Oh darn it. I can't. Jason is allergic to chocolate." Sarah said.

"Oh. It's really nice. Hey do you think something is wrong with Madison. She isn't the same outgoing person she usually is." Cecilia said.

"Yea I noticed that too. We should ask her about it." Sarah said.

Madison came out of the bathroom looking even paler then before.

"Madison, are you all right? You don't look it." Sarah asked.

"Yea I'm fine. Actually no I'm not. I can trust you two can't I?" Madison replied.

"Of course you can." Cecilia replied.

"You can trust us." Sarah said now getting really worried.

"Um well I um I think I might be um well let's just put it like this. I'm late."

"Late for what? Do you have an appointment? Are you meant to be somewhere? Oh no." Cecilia said.

"Oh my gosh. Cecilia you are such a blonde." Sarah replied.

"How? What did I do?" Cecilia said looking confused.

"I think I'm pregnant." Madison said.

"Oh my gosh. Seriously. Oh um well you need to find out for sure. Come on let's take you to the doctor's. We won't tell Mary, Lucy or Savannah. Does Sam know?" Cecilia replied.

"No. Not yet."

"Oh sweetie. Come on let's go." Sarah said.

7H7H7H7H7H7H7H7H7H7H7H7H7H7H7H7H7H7H7H7H7H7H7H7H7H7H7H7H7H7H7H7H7H7H7H

Sam was talking to Kevin, Martin, Ben and Matt about football and their significant others.

"I want to propose to Madison." Sam blurted out.

"What?" came the reply from all four guys.

"I said I want to propose to Madison. We are in love and we want to get married. We wouldn't get married until she was 20 though. Plus we have already had sex."

"What?" replied Matt shocked at what his younger brother had just said.

"I said that we have had sex. A month ago. Why what's so bad about that?"

"Well, mom and dad will be angry. They wanted us all to wait until we were married." Matt replied

"So. I don't care. Now, who is going to come help me find a ring for my lovely beautiful girlfriend?"

"Suppose I will." Kevin said.

"Me too." Martin said.

"Me three." Ben said.

"I guess I should come and make sure you pick a huge one." Matt said.

"Right lets go." Sam replied.

7H7H7H7H7H7H7H7H7H7H7H7H7H7H7H7H7H7H7H7H7H7H7H7H7H7H7H7H7H7H7H7H7H7H7H

Lucy, Savannah and Mary were all shopping when Savannah's phone rang to say she had just got a new text message. It was from Sarah.

_Hey Sav, mom says u can come round today if you want and if it is alright with your mom._

"Mom, can I go round to Sarah's today instead of tomorrow and spend both nights there please?"

"Ok then." Lucy said but thought _I had better let Savannah have a few things since the outburst about how I was paying more attention to Michelle then Savannah._

Savannah replied: _Mom says that is fine._

Savannah done shopping for another 5 minutes before her phone rang again.

_Ok come around in 1 hour. Dan and I are waiting for you. He is staying the night here._

Savannah was happy.

"Mom I need to go around in an hour."

"Ok sweetie."

_Ok then. See u in an hour. Bye. Tell Dan I love him and tell him I.A.M.Y.H.A.W.I.W.W.Y.R.N. He will understand it._

7H7H7H7H7H7H7H7H7H7H7H7H7H7H7H7H7H7H7H7H7H7H7H7H7H7H7H7H7H7H7H7H7H7H7H

Madison, Sarah and Cecilia were waiting outside the doctor's office. They were just waiting on the results.

"Miss Smith?"

"Yes." Madison replied.

"Can you please come in to my office please?"

"Is it all right if my friends come in?"

"That's fine."

Madison, Sarah and Cecilia go into the doctor's office and sit down.

"Hello Miss Smith."

"Uh it's Madison please."

"Ok Madison. I am Dr. Harmonica Fuller. Yes my parents were music fans and they loved the harmonica so decided to name me Harmonica. Anyway Madison we have your results."

A/N: Sorry to leave a cliffhanger although it isn't really a cliffhanger because you probably know the results. Anyway next chapter is about Savannah. All about her. And please keep sending in names. I have only received two reviews with name in. I want at least another 3 more with names. Oh and the person that is going to be pregnant may not be the person you think it is. Thanks for reading and please please review.


	8. Chapter 8: Result's and rings

A/N: Sorry for the long wait. I have been busy. Thank you to All Knowing Narrator who edited this chapter for me. Thank you.

Chapter 7: Result's and Rings

Madison looked around the office waiting for the doctor to give her the test

results.

"Madison," Dr. Fuller said grabbing her attention, "you are pregnant. I

understand that there may be some shock, considering your age and the

situation."

"I'm not in shock," she said, "I was already knew, I mean, I was 99

sure."

"Well, that's good then. You, of course, have the option of adoption or

abortion, and the choice is yours," Dr. Fuller said.

"I'm not having an abortion, or putting it up for adoption, I want to keep

it. Sam and I are in love, and he'll understand. Sarah, Cecilia, please

don't tell anyone, not yet," she said looking at the women.

"Don't worry Madison, we won't. Okay?" Sarah said trying to reassure

her.

"Not even Matt? Or Martin?" she asked again.

"No, not either of them. Right, Cecilia?" Sarah asked

"Of course," she said.

"Thanks guys, you're the best." Madison said happily.

"Well, we need to get going," Cecilia said gathering her bags, "oh, since

no one asked, how far along is she?"

"8 weeks," Dr. Fuller replied.

"Thank you," Madison said.

"Not a problem, you girls have a nice day,"

Dr. Fuller went back to her work. Cecilia and Madison walked out discussing how

to tell Sam, Cecilia told her how she told Martin when she was pregnant with

Ben. Sarah stayed behind, realizing that they wouldn't notice if she wasn't

there.

"Excuse me, I was wondering if you could give me a home pregnancy test?"

Sarah asked Dr. Fuller.

"I can, here you go." she said back

"Thank you," Sarah put the pregnancy test in her bag and caught up to the

girls.

"Hey, were you guys just not going to wait for me?" Sarah asked

sarcastically

"Oh, sorry Sarah." Cecilia said.

"It's all right," she said looking down at her watch, "It's 12:30,

aren't we supposed to meet the others at 1 for lunch?"

"Yeah, you're right, we better get going," Madison said.

Sarah, Cecilia and Madison all walked back to the mall, hoping that they would

arrive just on time to meet the girls.

"Come on guys," Sarah said girls lagging behind her.

"We're coming!" Madison and Cecilia replied.

They went into the mall and found Mary, Savannah and Lucy waiting for them.

"I thought that if you had all finished shopping that we could head on home.

Savannah's supposed to be at her friend Sarah's in just fifteen minutes, and

she still isn't packed, is that okay?" Lucy asked

"Yeah, that's fine. Let's go," Sarah said.

They all walked back to the car, loaded their bags and got in. Lucy drove with

Mary in the passengers seat, the sisters talked about what they bought. Cecilia

and Madison talked quietly about the baby and how to tell Sam and her parents.

Neither of them knew what to do considering Madison was only 16. Savannah sat in

the back texting on her cell phone as most teenagers do, and Sarah was sitting

with next to her, deep in thought.

7H7H7H7H7H7H7H7H7H7H7H7H7H7H7H7H7H7H7H7H7H7H7H7H7H7H7H7H7H7H

The boys, meanwhile, were looking around in the jewelry shops. Sam hadn't

decided on a ring yet, he wanted to find the perfect one, but everywhere he

looked, nothing. Going into the last store, he finally found it, the ring, it

was exactly what he wanted. It had a 12 carat diamond with two little diamonds

on the side. He knew that this was the ring he had to buy for Madison.

"So how do you think I should propose to her?" Sam asked the guys.

"Well, I think you remember how I proposed to Lucy, you were there. But for

Madison, I think that you should just take her out to a movie and then to dinner,

propose there," Kevin replied.

"I proposed to Cecilia the night she told me she was pregnant. I just came

straight out and said it. That's what I think you should do, just come out and

say it," Martin replied.

"Oh..." Sam said to himself

"If I was married I would probably take her to the place where we had most of

our dates and then I would propose to her there. You should take Madison to the

park at night time when there are fireworks and propose to her like that," Ben

said.

"Well, I took Sarah to a hockey game and it came flashing up on the screen

Sarah Glass, Matt Camden has an important question to ask you then I got down on

one knee and proposed to her. You can do something like that if you want."

Matt replied.

"Those are all really great ideas, but I don't know what I should do. I

think I need a girls advice," Sam said.

A/N: Any ideas on how Sam should propose?


	9. Chapter 9: Sarah's pregnancy test

A/N: Hey. Next chapter is up. Yay. I know I said this story would be about Savannah but it will also be about the rest of the family. I am so sorry for taking so long to update. I have been really busy. I will try to update a lot more. Chapter 8: Why does Sarah have a pregnancy test? 

The shopping girls arrived home 5 minutes after Ben, Matt, Kevin, Martin and Sam arrived home. Savannah went with Lucy to go get some clothes to take to Sarah's.

"Wow. You were very lucky that your wives didn't spend as much as Lucy did." Kevin said to the other 4 guys as he took the shopping inside. Matt went over to Sarah who was sitting on the couch. She looked different. She almost glowed.

"Sarah are you ok?"

"I'm fine. I just miss my dad." Sarah lied. She didn't want Matt to know the real reason why she was upset.

"It's ok honey. Don't forget though. You have me and the kids."

"I know. But we got really close in the last few months of his life."

"I know you did. I know" Matt said as he comforted his wife.

"Excuse me Matt. I think I might just go home. I'm getting tired. Love you." Sarah said as she gave Matt a kiss on the cheek and left to go home.

7H7H7H7H7H7H7H7H7H7H7H7H7H7H7H7H7H7H7H7H7H7H7H7H7H7H7H7H7H7H7H7H7H7H7H

Savannah was packing some clothes to take to Sarah's while Lucy was making her a sandwich to eat. Savannah decided to take her black denim mini skirt, her blue denim jeans, her baby blue dress that she had just bought, her baby pink strapless top, her brown monkey sweatshirt and her "I need my beauty sleep" nightgown.

"Mom! I'm ready!" Savannah yelled as she came downstairs with her bag.

"Ok. I made you a sandwich for your lunch." Lucy replied as she came out of the kitchen.

"Thanks mom." Savannah said as she gave Lucy a hug.

"Your welcome. Now let's get you to Sarah's." Lucy said as she returned the hug.

"Right." Savannah replied.

7H7H7H7H7H7H7H7H7H7H7H7H7H7H7H7H7H7H7H7H7H7H7H7H7H7H7H7H7H7H7H7H7H7H7H

It had been nearly one hour since Sarah left.

"Hey Liz can you see if my cell phone is in your mom's bag please?" Matt yelled out to his eldest daughter.

"Sure dad." Liz said as she went over to Sarah's bag. She opened it and the pregnancy test fell out. She got the cell phone and the pregnancy test and took them to Matt.

"Dad, what's this?" Liz said as she handed Matt the pregnancy test.

"Well it's a pregnancy test. Where did you find it?" Matt asked.

"It fell out of mom's bag."

"Thanks Liz, you can go back and play with Laura."

"It's not called playing dad. We aren't babies anymore."

"I'm sorry Liz. You can go back and talk to Laura."

"Thanks dad."

Liz went back upstairs to where Laura was.

"Why would she have a pregnancy test in her bag?" Matt asked himself. Martin overheard.

"Maybe she's pregnant."

"No she wouldn't be. It's only been 13 months since Arianna was born. She won't be pregnant again."

"She might be."

"Your right. But why would she hide this from me?"

"I don't know. I honestly don't know."

"I am going to go find out. Martin, can you please look after Liz, Jase, Mac, Trin and Ari please?"

"Sure. You just find out what is happening with Sarah."

"Will do. Thanks."

Matt left the Camden's house and went back to his own house. He went inside. He heard some noises from upstairs. It sounded like there was a burglar in the house.

"No. Don't. Please stop it. HELP!!!!!!!" someone yelled out.

Matt ran upstairs and found Sarah lying on the bed, hands tied up, cuts all up her arms and legs, legs spread open and tied to a bedpost each, a blindfold over her face and a man lying on top of her. He had no pants on and looked like he to was going to rape Sarah.

A/N: Well, that's all folks. You probably want to kill me right now since I'm not going to be continuing on with what is happening with Sarah. Next chapter will be about Savannah. Have a good day. And who do you want to find out more about? What family?


	10. Chapter 10: Savannah's Story

A/N: Hey all. I was wondering is there anyone else you want to hear about in the story. If there is just put it in a review and I will try to get to it.

For the text conversations with Savannah and Daniel, Savannah will be in Italics and Daniel will be in bold. E.G. _Hey Daniel, _**Hey Sav.**

**Chapter 9: Savannah's story.**

Savannah and Lucy were driving to Sarah's. Savannah texted Daniel.

_Hey Dan, um can u not be in view when I arrive because mom may get suspicious. Please._

**Sure babe. I love you and I will do anything for you.**

_Thanks Dan. I love you too. Well we are almost at Sarah's so I will see you in like 5 minutes. Love you._

**Love you too babe. Can't wait to see you. Xoxo**

Lucy pulled up in Sarah's drive.

"Aunt Sarah, Aunt Sarah your friend is here." Said Sarah's nephew Judah.

"I know Judah. I know. Dan, I thought you said that Sav said that you had to hide."

"Oh right. I forgot. I will just be out in the garage a.k.a my bedroom."

"Yeah sorry about that."

"It's all right. Tell Sav I'm out there."

"Will do cuz."

Sarah rushes to the door as the doorbell rings.

"Sav, oh my gosh I haven't seen you in ages."

"I know it's been to long hasn't it."

"Yes."

The girls continue laughing and talking as they walk up to Sarah's bedroom. Meanwhile Lucy is still at the door. Judah is talking to her.

"Hello."

"Hi."

"Who are you?"

"Judah."

"Where's your mom?"

"Not here."

"What about your dad?"

"He's dead."

"Who's looking after you?"

"Mommy."

"Where is she then?"

"At the boy shop."

"The what shop?"

"The boy shop."

"What's that?"

"Where you go to buy boys to get you drunk and take you home and have sex with them."

"Where do you learn all this?"

"Mommy."

"You ought to have your mouth washed out with soap."

"Soap's nice. I eat it."

"You're an abnormal little boy. How old are you?"

"This many."

He holds up 3 fingers.

"And who teaches you this language?"

"Mommy."

"All right. Go and get my daughter please I will not have her hanging around with you people anymore."

"Why not?"

"Because."

At this point Sarah's step-mom comes out.

"Hello I'm Trudy. You must be Savannah's mother."

"Yes I am and we were just leaving."

"Why?"

"Your son knows quite a bit for his age doesn't he."

"Oh he's not my son. He's my step-grandson. He's my husbands grandson. My husband is Sarah's dad. I'm Sarah's step-mom."

"Oh. I thought you were his mother."

"No. Not quite. I'm sorry about his language. His mother is a D-R-U-G-G-I-E and an A-L-C-O-H-O-L-I-C." Trudy said as she spelt out druggie so Judah wouldn't hear.

"Oh that explains it."

"Yes it does."

"Well, I better get back to my husband. So I will pick Savannah up on Sunday at around 2pm. Is that all right?"

"Oh well, I could just drop her off. Or else if you wanted a break with your husband I could have her for the whole week."

"Um well I'm not sure I will see. She's a bit jealous because I spend all my time with my other daughter and so I need to give her a couple of things to make up for the past two years. But, I'm not sure whether she should. My sister is coming back from New York for the summer holidays so she may be able to stay for a wee bit longer but just get her to text me and we will sort it out."

"Ok then. Well, you get back to your husband. I will take care of Savannah for you. Don't worry."

"Ok then. Well, bye."

"Bye."

Lucy walked out of the house feeling confident. She felt that Trudy was a nice enough person.

In Sarah's room 

"Oh Sav, Dan told me to tell you he was out in the garage."

"Ok then. I feel like playing a trick on him."

"Like what?"

"Like saying that I'm not here. That my mom didn't want me to stay because she saw him."

"Sounds good."

"I will have to text him though because if I ring him he will know."

"Yeah. So what are you going to say first?"

"This."

_Hey babe what are you up to_

**Hey nothing much babe why don't you come down to the garage. I have a surprise for you.**

The girls burst out laughing.

"Wonder what the surprise is."

"You should ask him."

_What's the surprise_

**It's a secret. Only my babe can find out.**

_Well, I guess you better ask your babe to go to the garage_

**Come on babe. Come out to the garage.**

_Um how about I can't_

**What? Why not?**

_Mom saw you she says I can't stay anymore. Bugger._

**But babe I wanted you to be with me**

_I know I wanted to be with you too._

**Well how about you sneak out tonight? I will drive over and pick you up.**

_Nah babe mom would freak._

**Oh right well I guess I can't see you then.**

_You can but it will have to be after the summer holidays. Bugger it._

"Sarah, you could of told me earlier."

"Told you what?"

Daniel came into Sarah's room. Savannah dashed into the walk in wardrobe. Sarah burst into laughter.

"What's so funny?"

"Oh nothing."

"Right. Well, you could of told me earlier that Savannah was here because then I would of had time to go out to the garage because her mom saw me and now she can't stay anymore."

"Oh bugger."

"Yeah I know."

I can't wait that long though babe I need to see you now

_Don't cha wish your girlfriend was hot like me_

_Don't cha wish your girlfriend was_

_Shit_ Savannah thought.

"What was that?"

"Um oh it was my cell phone I must of left it in my bag in my wardrobe. I will just get it."

"I will."

Since Daniel was closer to the wardrobe then Sarah was he opened the door. Savannah jumped out and gave him a big hug and a kiss.

"Hey what are you doing here?" Daniel asked

"Oh well, I was actually just playing a trick on you. My mom never saw you. I just said that to trick you and it worked didn't it?" Savannah asked back.

"Yeah it did. You're so naughty." Daniel said

"I know. But you like naughty girls don't you?" Savannah asked cheekily

"Ok can you two stop it please." Sarah exclaimed

"Oh sorry Sarah. We will just go out to the garage won't we Sav?" Daniel asked

"Um Daniel I'm sorry but I came over here to spend time with Sarah." Savannah replied

"No Sav, it's all right. I'm going shopping with mom anyway." Sarah said

"I thought you hated your mom?" Savannah asked.

"I do. I call Trudy mom because well she basically is." Sarah replied

"Oh. Well come on then Sav she said you can come out. I can give you the surprise now." Daniel said.

"Oh please not in front of me. Please at least wait until I'm gone." Sarah replied

"Fine then just hurry up and go though." Daniel said.

"Daniel Kyle Peterson. Do not speak to your cousin like that." Savannah replied

"I'm sorry babe."

"It's all right. But you are still going to be getting a punishment."

"What?"

"This is going to be the last kiss you get from me for the rest of the week." She gives him a little kiss.

"Oh no fair."

"It is fair."

Sarah and Savannah burst into laughter. Savannah looks at Daniel and sees that is upset.

"I was only joking. I'm sorry. Here's another kiss for you."

Savannah kissed him again and he deepened it.

"Ewww you two are disgusting. I'm leaving." Sarah exclaimed

Sarah went out the door as Savannah and Daniel fell back onto the bed. She opened the door again.

"Oh and don't do it in my room please."

Sarah walked out again and shut the door. She went downstairs and into the kitchen where Trudy was cooking tea.

"Mom, are we still going shopping?"

"Yes in a minute I'm just going to get this lasagna in the oven."

"Ok then."

Meanwhile Judah was upstairs playing when he decided he wanted to see where Daniel was. He went all around looking then he decided to go into Sarah's room. He opened the door and screamed. What he saw was Savannah and Daniel kissing deeply and Daniel had his shirt off. Savannah was sitting on top of Daniel rubbing her hands over his bare stomach. Judah ran downstairs still screaming. Daniel and Savannah pulled apart and Daniel quickly put his shirt on. Savannah's long golden hair was in a mess. Daniel's short brown hair was a mess aswell but not as much as Savannah's. Trudy and Sarah came running upstairs.

"What are you two doing?"

"Um uh nothing Aunt Trudy I swear."

"Well, Savannah's hair pretty much tells the tale. You don't have sex when they are other people in the house unless the door is locked. You should know better Daniel."

"I'm sorry Aunt Trudy. But we weren't having sex. I swear."

"Well that's enough I don't care what you do."

Kaleb, Sarah's dad, came upstairs. He had just gotten home from work. Judah had told him all about what had been happening.

"Right Savannah and Daniel you two are not allowed to see each other anymore. Daniel, as soon as I can I am sending you away to a military camp. You two shouldn't be doing this. You are too young especially you Savannah what would your mother say."

"Please, please don't tell her. She'll be mad and angry. Please."

Kaleb didn't say anything.

A/N: Will Savannah and Daniel still be able to see each other? Will Kaleb tell Lucy and Kevin? What else is happening? What's happened with Sarah? Find out all this and more in the next chapter which will hopefully fingers crossed be updated sometime next week.


	11. Chapter 11: IMPORTANT AN

A/N: I'm so sorry if some of you are still reading this but I have decided to end the story as I just don't have the time to write all my stories. I will try and do some one-shots but I'm not sure how they are going to turn out. Thanks again everyone for reading this. I will do a short chapter for each family. Thanks again.


	12. Chapter 12: Annie and Eric

**Annie and Eric:**

Annie and Eric have been through a lot in there life. Some they are proud of but some they aren't. One thing they are proud of are their 7 children and there partners, their 45 grandchildren and their 1 great grandchild.

About 2 years ago Eric announced to Annie that they were going to be going on a Caribbean cruise. So on the 25 July 2020 Eric and Annie waved goodbye to their children and set off on the cruise. They visited all sorts of places and just recently arrived back. They brought back heaps of presents for everyone.

In the future they plan on just caring for their grandchildren and they might even go bungy jumping. Who would know with Annie and Eric Camden.

A/N: Up later will be Matt and Sarah's chapter. If there is anything else you want to know just PM me or leave it in a review.


	13. Chapter 13: Matt and Sarah

**Matt and Sarah:**

Almost 5 years ago Sarah nearly got raped. But luckily Matt got there just in time. He called the police and then went in and knocked the guy over that was going to rape his beautiful wife. He then went over to Sarah, untied her and found out that she had been drugged with very serious drugs that if taken the wrong way can actually kill a person. He stays beside Sarah, who has bruises all over her and has been stabbed in the stomach. He grabs his phone and calls Kevin. Another guy comes out of the bathroom behind Matt and stabs him in the lower arm and upper leg. When he heard the police sirens he ran away. The police come and they find out that the first guy was Liam who is Sarah's ex boyfriend. Sarah had been pregnant but from the stabbing she had lost the baby.

Two years later she finds out that she is pregnant again after some difficulties. She gives birth to two baby girls on 21st January 2020 who they name Summer and Autumn.

Matt is still a doctor and works at his own practice with his friend from NY Dr. John Brown. Sarah isn't working as a pediatrician anymore as she is going to help Cecilia open up a kindergarten right next to Matt's practice and be co-owners.

Elizabeth finally began to tell Sarah stuff after she started getting her period and now they are closer than ever. Elizabeth is also going out with Chad, one of the basketball players. But she is still a rebel and is now at the age of 15.

Jason is now a lot more confident when talking to people. He got the lead in the school musical along with his crush Anna, who is now his girlfriend. And at the age of 15 he is getting interested in stuff that his parents wish he wasn't.

Mackenzie is now a young and beautiful 12 year old girl. She is beginning to show her natural beauty and she isn't as annoying as she used to be. She also has a crush on Martin and Cecilia's son Ben but if anyone ever found that out and told him she would hurt that person as she doesn't like talking about her feelings.

At the age of 9 Trinity is still as much of a daddy's girl as when she was 4. And her daddy just can't resist the sad puppy eyes she gives him when she doesn't get something so of course she always gets it in the end.

Arianna is now a 6 year old girl and has been going to school for nearly a year. As she got older she would follow Elizabeth round everywhere and would cry if she didn't get to go with her. Before she goes to school she gets Elizabeth to do her hair. She won't let her mom do it as it has to be Elizabeth. She also adores Elizabeth's boyfriend.

Summer and Autumn are nearly 3 years old and they are inseparable. They share a room together and they cry whenever they are apart from each other so wherever Summer goes Autumn has to go and wherever Autumn goes Summer has to go.

They don't plan on having any more children but if they found out that Sarah was pregnant again they would be happy as every child is a blessing from God.

A/N: Up tonight is Mary's chapter.


	14. Chapter 14: Mary

**Mary and Ben:**

Mary thought that she could never love anyone again after Carlos but then Ben came back into her life and they started dating in 2018 with the help of Lucy and Kevin who knew that they both still loved each other. As an added bonus Charlie, Daniel, Laura and Cameron all thought of Ben as a father.

On 28th June 2020 Ben proposed to Mary and she gladly accepted. So then on the 28th October 2021 they were married with all of there family supporting them. Mary then got a job at her old high school as a PE teacher

About 2 months ago on 2nd May 2022 Mary gave birth to triplets, Emma Marie, Logan Stephen and Joseph James.

Charlie, at 19 is still a babe magnet but he his dedicated to his girlfriend Kate who he would never cheat on. They are actually engaged as Charlie proposed at graduation last year. They haven't set a date yet. At high school he was popular right up until the day he left. Word on the street is that some people are still talking about him and the way that he changed Glenoak High School. He has now moved to LA to pursue his dream of becoming a director and Kate's dream of becoming an actress.

Daniel is now a 16 year old popular guy who changed everything. He made all the uncool people cool. He is also now beginning to look like Carlos. He has a girlfriend Nicole and loves her a lot.

As Laura got older she and Mary fought less and she learned that no one is ever always right. She also absolutely adores Ben as a father and thinks that he was way better than Carlos was. She also loves her new brothers and sister.

Since Cameron was getting bullied at school Ben decided that he would go in and have a word to the principal. The principal then gave Ben permission to talk to the boys that were bullying Cameron and ever since then Cameron hasn't been bullied and he has become quite popular and has also become interested in basketball.

Emma, Logan and Joseph are 2 months old and are very well behaved.

Who knows what the future will bring for this family who have already had a lot of troubles.

A/N: Up later will be Lucy and Kevin's chapter.


	15. Chapter 15: Lucy and Kevin

**Lucy and Kevin:**

After trying for the past couple of years Lucy finds out that she is infertile in 2020. She was really devastated and decided just to tell Kevin to get a vasectomy so she wouldn't have to tell him.

She has kept her job at the church as Reverend and Kevin is still a police officer but now he has been promoted to Chief of the department.

Nicholas is now a 15 year old boy who is getting into the wrong crowd. He has been getting further and further away from Noah. He has a girlfriend Veronica.

Noah is a 15 year old guy who is in love with his brothers girlfriend. He still looks like Uncle Ben and is a dedicated Uncle to his niece Megan.

Andrew is still a shy 13 year old but he has also gotten interested in girls. Especially his best friend Jenny. He used to go red at the mention of his name but he doesn't anymore.

Brandon is now a 9 year old boy who wants to follow in his mom's footsteps and wants to become a minister. He is very protective of Michelle.

Patrick is a 9 year old boy who hates school. He looks like Annie and wants to be a police officer like his dad.

Michelle is a very cute 7 year old who is a mommy's girl. She loves playing with her cousins since her siblings think they are too old to play with her.

Who knows what the future will bring for this Reverend and her family.

A/N: Up tomorrow is Savannah's chapter.


	16. Chapter 16: Savannah

**Savannah and Daniel:**

Savannah and Daniel slept together that night after Daniel's uncle yelled at them. Daniel then gets made to move away to military camp but he still writes to Savannah. A month after he left Savannah writes to him and tells him that she is pregnant. He runs away from the camp and comes back home.

They decide that it would be best to tell Lucy and Kevin so they tell them together. When they tell them Kevin jumps up and tells Daniel to get out of his house. Daniel leaves and then Kevin and Lucy give Savannah a lecture.

About 3 months later Lucy talks to Savannah and tells her that her and Kevin will be raising the baby as there own and that she has to stay off school until the baby is born so no one knows that she got pregnant at the age of 13.

Then on 23 November 2018 Megan Savannah is born. But as Savannah wants to look after the baby herself her and Daniel run away to San Francisco to stay with Daniel's cousin.

They stay there for a year but then as they are beginning to get home sick they decide to go back to Glenoak a couple of weeks before Christmas. When they arrive back they get a big lecture from Lucy and Kevin but then Daniel and Savannah tell them that they want to look after the baby themselves. Lucy and Kevin discuss it and decide to let them move into the garage apartment at Annie and Eric's house.

Daniel proposes on 26 January 2020 and they got married on 25th December 2021. They went to Australia for their honeymoon on 2nd January 2022 and left Megan with Lucy and Kevin who were happy to look after their granddaughter.

About 2 months ago Savannah found out that she was pregnant yet again but at least this time she was doing it the right way.

She is a beautiful 18 year old who is married to a 21 year old with a beautiful 5 year old daughter and another child on the way.

A/N: Up tomorrow is Simon and Sandy's chapter.


	17. Chapter 17: Simon and Sandy

**Simon and Sandy:**

Sandy was diagnosed with ovarian cancer and finds out that she can't have anymore children. Simon and Sandy are both devastated but Simon says that he will still love her anyway.

Sandy tells Simon that she has asked both Cecilia and Martin and they have agreed for Simon to sleep with Cecilia so he can have another child. She asked Cecilia because she can't trust anyone else. But Simon can't do it. Not because he doesn't want to but because to him 3 children are enough.

But then on 23 March 2018 Sandy begins to get stomach pains so Simon takes her to the hospital as they think that it might be the cancer. But it turns out that she is actually in labor. So 16 hours later on 24th March 2018 Leslie Isabell and Eric Christian Jr. (Eric Jr.) are born. They get told that the doctor that diagnosed Sandy wasn't actually a proper doctor and he didn't have a proper degree.

In 2020 on 25th June George Kaden was brought into the world. And then on 22nd February 2022 Haley Elizabeth was born.

Simon has now become one of California's top lawyers and Sandy has quit her job as a PE teacher to help Cecilia and Sarah look after the children in the kindergarten.

Aaron is now a 17 year old handsome guy. He is a popular kid due to his dad being a famous lawyer. He also has a girlfriend Amanda who he has been with for 2 years. Next year he is going to go to LA to live with Charlie and his girlfriend so he can study to be a lawyer just like his dad.

Kyle is a 9 year old troublemaker. He is always getting into trouble and has had heaps of detentions. He still has a crush on Natalie.

Samantha is a 6 year old girl who is a daddy's girl. She is enjoying school and loves to hang out with Charlotte and Alex.

Leslie and Eric Jr. are 2 4 year old kids who love to get into everything. Leslie likes to help her mom bake even when the flour goes all over them.

George is a gorgeous 2 year old who is just beginning to talk and walk. He loves to get into everything and follows his big brother around everywhere.

Haley is an adorable 5 month old girl who is the apple of her daddy's eye. All of her siblings absolutely adore her.

Who knows what the future will bring for this family who have already had enough problems.

A/N: Up next is Ruthie and Peter's chapter. If I remember it will be up tomorrow


	18. Chapter 18: Ruthie and Peter

**Ruthie and Peter:**

On 30th July 2018 Miranda Jamie is born. Ruthie then announces to Peter that she wants to move back to Glenoak as she misses her family too much. Peter agrees but then Ruthie gets a job offer to be a English teacher at NYU. They go back to Glenoak as much as they can.

In 2019 Ruthie finds out she is pregnant again. Before she tells Peter that she is pregnant she asks him to move back to Glenoak. Peter doesn't want to anymore. So Ruthie moves back to Glenoak without telling him she is pregnant and she takes all of the children as it is the Christmas holidays.

Peter occasionally comes back to visit but whenever he comes back Ruthie is always away. On 17th June 2020 Ruthie gives birth to twin boys Kaiden Zackary and Hanlen Jacob with Matt and Sarah supporting her. 2 months after they were born Peter comes back to visit the kids and for the first time in a year he sees Ruthie. He also sees Kaiden and Hanlen. She tells him that they are Matt and Sarah's children.

In October 2020 Ruthie filed for divorce. 5 months later the divorce is finalized and Lucas and Ashley go back to NY to live with Peter.

Peter, Lucas and Ashley come back in the Christmas holidays so they can all spend Christmas together as a family. By this time Peter knows that Kaiden and Hanlen are his as Lucas told him that they were. On Christmas Eve Ruthie and Peter and Ruthie got drunk and ended up sleeping together.

9 months later on 22nd September 2021 Cali Alexa was born. When Peter came back between the time they slept together and the time Cali was born he thought that she had moved on and fell pregnant to another guy.

At this moment Peter and Ruthie are still separated. Peter has moved back to Glenoak to be closer to his children. He still doesn't know that Cali is his daughter.

Ruthie is a English teacher at her old high school. She lived with Annie and Eric until they went on their cruise. While they were on the cruise she looked after the house until she had found her own one.

Peter got a job at the local high school when he moved back to Glenoak.

Ashley is a very bright 12 year old. She stopped playing her and her dad's game when she was 10. She absolutely adores her younger brothers and sisters.

Lucas is a little 10 year old angel. He doesn't get into trouble and he hates being left alone.

Gabrielle is a gorgeous 8 year old who has autism and A.D.H.D. She looks like a mini Ruthie and is talking like a 6 year old. But she is getting better.

Miranda is an adorable 5 year old who has just started school. She loves her older sister Ashley and follows her every where.

Kaiden is a 2 year old trouble maker. He always gets into everything he can and he draws all over the walls.

Hanlen is a quiet 2 year old who is not like his brother at all. He thinks that Matt is his father as he is the only male adult around in his life.

Cali is a 9 month old baby who cries a lot and is very restless.

Who knows what will be around the corner for this separated family.

A/N: Up next will be David and Amanda's chapter plus Sam and Madison as well. Hopefully it will be up tomorrow if I remember.


	19. Chapter 19: David and Sam

**David and Amanda:**

They come back for 1 week to be here for Sam and Madison's wedding. And then on 22nd July 2018 David and Amanda come back again from traveling around Europe. They were meant to come back on the 17th August but they missed their families. They announce that they are engaged.

They move into a small house with Sam, Madison and Jonathan. Amanda then gets a job with Simon at his firm. David gets a job as a firefighter.

On 20th September 2019 they get married in a traditional wedding in the church by Lucy. They also announce that they will be moving to Paris in the New Year.

They move to Paris on the 29th January 2020 and Amanda finds out that she is pregnant so then on the 9th May 2020 Vanessa Jean and Tray Michael are born.

David gets a job with his friend Jean Pierre at the firehouse. Amanda doesn't go back to work until Vanessa and Tray are 10 months but she only works for 6 months until she goes on maternity leave to have Christopher Jake on 20th December 2021.

Vanessa is a well behaved 2 year old unlike her brother. She has just learnt to walk and talk.

Tray is a mischievious 2 year old who learnt to walk and talk a lot earlier than his sister.

Christopher is a gorgeous little 6 month old boy. He loves his daddy and looks exactly like him.

Who knows what will happen with this international family.

**Sam and Madison:**

On the 21st January 2018 they get married and then 3 months later Jonathan Eric is born on the 16th April 2018. They move into Matt and Sarah's place so they can help out with Jonathan as Sam didn't want to stay living with Annie and Eric and they didn't have enough money to buy a house or rent a flat.

They move out a year later to give Matt and Sarah some room but they only move next door. They also share the house with David and Amanda. Matt and Sarah paid for the house until they could all ay it off themselves.

On 28th October 2020 Kelly Simone is born.

Sam gets a job as a vet after 2 years of studying and Madison is still studying to become an accountant although she is beginning to think that she should just quit and help Cecilia, Sarah and Sandy at the kindergarten.

Jonathan is a very well-behaved 3 year old who is looking forward to going to school and absolutely adores his younger sister Kelly.

Kelly is a absolutely gorgeous nearly 2 year old. She has just learnt to walk and talk although she still falls over occasionally.

A/N: Up tomorrow hopefully will be the final chapter of Cecilia and Martin.


	20. Chapter 20: Cecilia and Martin

**Cecilia and Martin:**

Cecilia and Martin have been fighting for ages and they just haven't loved each other the way tey used to so on 21st November 2018 they split up but still live with each other as they don't want the kids to know what is going on at least not until after Christmas.

So on 22nd January 2019 Cecilia, Natalie, Brooke, Rebecca, Charlotte, and Alexander go over to New York to visit Ruthie, Peter and their kids. One day Dylan gets really excited and he gets sent into hospital as something became wrong with his heart again. Martin calls Cecilia to tell her but it turns out that Brooke has gotten really sick with pneumonia again and she is also in hospital.

When Martin rang Simon and Sandy were there with Martin as well and they heard all about it so that night when they get home they decide that Simon will go over to New York and be with Cecilia since Martin can't and Sandy will help Martin out as much as she can.

1 month later Brooke begins to get better so Cecilia, Natalie, Brooke, Rebecca, Charlotte and Alexander go back to Glenoak to find that Dylan has also begun to get better.

Martin and Cecilia realized how hard it was to be away from each other and decided to get back together.

About 4 months later Cecilia finds out that she is 3 and a half months pregnant. That same day that she finds out she is pregnant Dylan dies in his sleep. The next day she goes to the doctors and asks for a termination but since she has been pregnant for longer than 3 months she cannot have a termination. Martin finds the pregnancy test in the rubbish at their place so he calls Cecilia and asks if she is.

Cecilia then goes back to their place and tells him that she is but she doesn't want to keep it since her son has just died. Martin finally persuades her to keep it and on Christmas Day 2020 Morgan Ava is born.

1 year later Brooke begins to get really sick again and the doctors tell Cecilia and martin that he doesn't think she will make it. 2 months later on 14th February 2022 Brooke dies.

Martin is a very famous baseball player and he also coaches Brandon's baseball team. He absolutely adores his children and his very beautiful wife.

Cecilia opens up a kindergarten with Sarah and Sandy at the back of her house.

Benjamin is a handsome 14 year old who wants to follow in his dad's footsteps and become a famous baseball player. He was very close to Dylan and was very upset when he died. He wasn't very close to Brooke but he still loved her.

Claire is a gorgeous 12 year old who loves to help her mom out after school at the kindergarten. She was also very upset when Brooke and Dylan died but she found a way to get over it.

William is a 12 year old brat. He hates his father and will do anything to annoy him including failing all his tests at school.

Brooke lived longer than anyone had expected and she will be severely missed.

10 year old Natalie feels really empty without Brooke being around. She still loves to play netball but she has stopped playing ever since Brooke died.

10 year old Rebecca wasn't really affected by Brooke dying as she wasn't very close to her. She is still really loud and loves telling stories.

Dylan was the next patient on the waiting list for a heart before he died. He will also be severely missed by everyone in the family.

Alexander is now 6 years old and still as mischievous as when he was 1. He climbs up trees and does everything even without his parent's permission.

Charlotte is an adorable and smart 6 year old. She is learning things that not even Rebecca or Natalie know. She loves to read and write and loves her younger sister Morgan.

Morgan is a gorgeous 18 month old girl who is just beginning to walk and talk. She is unique and loves basketball and carries one around with her everywhere.

Who knows what the future will bring for this family that has had more sadness then they asked for.

A/N: Well that's the end. What do you think? Was it good? Sorry for anyone who had been reading it but I just didn't find the time to continue. Would you like me to do another story of Savannah's diary for when she found out she was pregnant etc.?


End file.
